wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fandral Staghelm
thumb|"[[Tyrande Whisperwind|Tyrande has no idea how to lead our people! I have vision that she lacks...."]] Fandral Staghelm is the current Arch-Druid of the Kaldorei. Fandral was one of Malfurion Stormrage's top lieutenants, and trained many of the newest generation of druids of the wild. His hot temperament has sometimes clashed with the more restrained Malfurion. Fandral believes that the future of the Night Elves demands more expansionism and military planning. His radical beliefs and aggressive demeanor often lead him to quarrel openly with Tyrande. With Malfurion missing, Fandral Staghelm - the leader of those who wished to plant the new World Tree - became the new Arch-Druid. In no time at all, he and his fellow druids had forged ahead and planted the great tree, Teldrassil, off the stormy coasts of northern Kalimdor. Under their care, the tree sprouted up above the clouds. Among the twilight boughs of the colossal tree, the wondrous city of Darnassus took root. However, the tree was not consecrated with nature's blessing and soon fell prey to the corruption of the Burning Legion. Now the wildlife, and even the limbs of Teldrassil itself are tainted by a growing darkness. Regardless, to this date Fandral has proven to be an effective replacement for the missing Malfurion. Quintis Jonespyre, a druid residing in Feathermoon Stronghold is interested - nay, concerned - with why the Arch Druid in Darnassus is using the name of the Cenarion Circle, as well as the Circle's resources, to procure vast amounts of morrowgrain. He is a researcher - curses are his specialty. Quintis has heard that morrowgrain, under the right conditions, exude qualities like other herbs used in primitive curses. Lore (History) The children of C'Thun, the Qiraji, had spent thousands of years building an army capable of exacting revenge upon the whole of Kalimdor and now the prize was within their grasp. The Titans had long since vacated this world. Only the night elves that once inhabited this area were here to defend. A mighty Qiraji known as General Rajaxx would command the initial incursion into Silithus. Only one would stand in his way: The clever night elf druid known as Fandral Staghelm. They refer to him as Khar'sis or 'hand of earth' in the native Qiraji tongue. Staghelm and his armies were clearly overwhelmed as the endless flow of Rajaxx's troops poured into Silithus. It would seem as if Staghelm, however, was more than just a nuisance to the Qiraji. Under Staghelm, the whole of the night elf armies had come together to defend Kalimdor, greatly slowing the Qiraji forces. Unfortunately, the night elven defense was untenable and Rajaxx knew that they could not hold out much longer. Their tenacity, however, was causing great frustration to Rajaxx and causing even more frustration to his kings. Vek'nilash and Vek'lor, known as the Twin Emperors of Ahn'Qiraj, watched the war from the sanctuary of their temple. The clever brothers devised a plan to demoralize and divide Staghelm's forces. Valstann Staghelm served as the right hand of his father Fandral. A proud and noble warrior, his dedication and adoration for his father unyielding... and the Twin Emperors sensed this as weakness. A weakness that could be exploited. The Qiraji forces were commanded to fall back and hide the bulk of their numbers beneath the sands of the desert. A small attack was ordered upon Southwind Village while the front lines of Staghelm's Army were kept occupied. Valstann, eager to please his father, convinced Fandral to allow him to take a small battalion to the defense of Southwind. Surely with the tide of battle turning their way, no harm could come to his beloved child. The trap was sprung, Valstann was captured by the hiding Qiraji and Southwind Village obliterated. Rajaxx himself would take the captive Valstann to the front lines of the battle where - in front of Staghelm and the night elf forces - he would brutally execute the young night elf. The war continued, but the will of the great leader was sapped. The whole of Silithus was soon engulfed by the Silithid and their Qiraji hosts. Later they were nothing, their defiance defeated. Staghelm, Fandral Staghelm, Fandral Staghelm, Fandral Staghelm, Fandral Staghelm, Fandral Staghelm, Fandral